A Hundred Words
by Blakedawson76
Summary: Short moments in the life of God s voice and God s eyes; because they belong together and because they deserve it.
1. Chapter 1: 1-2

Hi! So I fell in love with these two (especially Hotsuma) and decided to do this less than a 100 word drabble challenge I found in an HP forum right here on . I don´t know if I´ll get sued for using the prompts for another fandom... hopefully not. :D I´ll be uploading five by five probably, but for today... only two. ^^ I hope you like them! And in the end we´ll have 100 drabbles.

* * *

**1\. Beauty **

Hotsuma suffers because of Shusei. It is no surprise to anyone how much it hurts and pains him to see his partner with the burn marks on his slender body. He feels guilty about destroying Shusei emotionally. Deep down, Hotsuma also feels guilty because when he sees Shusei undress to take a bath the brunette smiles at him in spite of everything that´s happened. Hotsuma sees the smile, sees the long neck, sees the monstrosities on the pale chest… and realizes Shusei´s beauty is –incredibly enough– still there, breathtakingly obvious, for him to adore.

**2\. Love **

"Hotsuma, when I asked you if you loved Yuki… did I offend you?" Shusei asked.

"Agh. Don't bring that up again."

"Did I?"

"I don't know… maybe."

"It wasn't a trick question."

"Whatever you say."

"Then why did you get so angry?"

The blonde frowned, shook his head, then admitted. "Because at the moment I thought you were asking me if I loved him the same way I love you."

Shusei stared at him.

"Geez, don't give me that look. You know the answer. It´s still the same as before, dammit."


	2. Chapter 2: 3-10

Hi again! :D I said I was going to upload the drabbles five by five, but I think that's too little, so I´ll go ten by ten from now on. Today I leave you only eight, though, the ones I owe from before. I hope you like them, they´re all exactly a hundred words long… trust me, it wasn't easy… anyways, thanks for reading!

**3\. Dream**

It is not often Hotsuma dreams. Ha hates it, because when he dreams it´s usually a nightmare of him burning Shusei again and losing him forever this time. It makes Hotsuma wake up covered in sweat, filled with terror. It also makes him rush out of his room and run over to the brunette´s. It makes him shove Shusei to a corner in his own bed so Hotsuma can lay down with him. Shusei doesn't notice, so Hotsuma wraps himself tightly against the brunette and closes his eyes. Feeling Shusei secure in his grip, Hotsuma sleeps. He doesn't dream anymore.

**4\. Haunted**

Shusei wishes Hotsuma would stop fussing over him. Ever since Ashley kidnapped him, the blonde´s been haunted by the thought of Shusei disappearing, even though the brunette´s insisted a thousand times that that will not happen again. Reiga is gone for now. The Zweilts are free. What is there to worry about?

"Hell, I don't know, Shusei. There are human perverts out there. Some are even female and if you´re not careful they can kidnap you."

The brunette blinks at Hotsuma´s worried expression for a couple of seconds, then bursts out laughing.

"Don't worry, Mom, I´ll be fine," he teases.

**5\. Memory**

Shusei sits in the mansion´s living room with a blonde head pillowed against his lap. His fingers comb the yellow strands carelessly.

Hotsuma smiles; his eyes are closed. He enjoys the touch immensely. It also reminds him of something.

"You´ve always done this," he mumbles.

"I have?"

"Yes. Since… before… you know, when we were married."

The brunette blushes. "You love remembering that, don't you?"

"I treasure the memories I have of you. All of them."

"As always, Hotsuma, you have a way with words."

The blonde opens his eyes and glares. "Don't you?"

"I suppose I do…"

"You suppose?!"

**6\. Fragile**

"You need to start working out."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because you´re all bones and skin."

Shusei rolls his eyes. "As if you´re any better."

"Ha! Of course I am! I have a nice body." Hotsuma puffs out his chest to emphasize his words, but then immediately sobers and gives the brunette a flat look. "But that's not the point."

"Wasn't it?"

Hotsuma glares at him. "You need to exercise. You´re the frailest Zweilt in this lifetime." To prove his point, he goes over to hug the brunette tightly. "See?"

"Then let go."

"Nope. Let me prove my theory a while longer."

**7\. Celebration**

"I hate suits"

"I know."

"Then why do I have to wear one?"

"Ibuki-san said formal dressing."

"It´s just Takashiro´s birthday party, not the celebration of the year, right?"

Shusei doesn't respond, only takes a tie from his closet and walks over to Hotsuma. He slings the cloth over the tanned neck and begins to adjust it.

"Hey! I´m not a kid. I can put this stupid thing on by myself," Hotsuma snaps.

"Mmm." Shusei leans in to kiss the blonde´s lips, then bumps their foreheads together. "What if _I_ want to do it?"

Hotsuma stays silent, then blushes.

**8\. Secret**

It appears that at long last, Luka has told Yuki about their relationship in the redhead´s past life. How do Hotsuma and Shusei know? Yuki´s acting like he wants to kiss the demon but also like he wants to run for the hills. It appears the secret is out.

"Do you think Luka cares we all know?" Hotsuma asked.

"I´m sure he doesn't," Shusei replies with a shrug. "We all knew about it before."

"Then why can´t we tell everyone about us? Why do we have to be a secret when they´ve known before about our love for each other?"

**9\. Promise**

As the flames die around them, as the coolness of the night creeps onto their skin, Shusei clings to Hotsuma´s back. He clings to his back, he gasps for air, he cries in pain both for the wounds on his shoulder as well as having come so close to losing his partner. He can´t believe it. Hotsuma had almost killed himself. Almost.

"Idiot," Shusei whispers, and buries his face in Hotsuma´s back.

"Let go of me," the blonde retorts between anger and numbness

"Promise you´ll never do something so stupid again and I will."

"I…"

"Please, Hotsuma, _please_ promise me!"

**10\. Innocence**

They developed a thing for stargazing when they were nothing more than toddlers. Hotsuma liked to watch the patterns the stars made. Shusei loved watching the blonde´s expression while he did it.

When children, the air of friendship, innocence and carelessness surrounded those moments. They were kids. They had no worries at all.

In the present day, as Hotsuma looks to the sky with Shusei soft and calm his arms, the innocent air is gone. All that remains is the feeling that's kept them together until then; a special feeling that began developing when they were small and free kids.

**To be continued…**


End file.
